


Feels Like Your Hand Is On The Door

by godamnarmsrace



Series: My Tumblr Ask Love Reply Fics [11]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Husbands, Jack Sugden started early, M/M, Mentions of Robert's Childhood, Post ONS Storyline, Robert Can Cook, They love each other so much it hurts me, Tiny Panic Attack, domestic angst, robron - Freeform, the ring - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godamnarmsrace/pseuds/godamnarmsrace
Summary: Aaron knew they had more to discuss, but he was all talked out. Frankly, he just wanted to clean up and go to bed with his husband, because Robert was still his husband. Whatever else was going on, he loved him, more than anything





	Feels Like Your Hand Is On The Door

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'If You're Gone' by Matchbox Twenty
> 
> Edited by the lovely [@blueswinseverytime](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewinseverytime/pseuds/Bluewinseverytime) thanks Matty darling. All mistakes are my own.

Words were softly spoken and touches tentative. Robert had cooked them dinner, reminding Aaron that although his husband was lazy and preferred to get someone else to do all the hard work, he was a fantastic cook.

They'd eaten in silence but it had been full of comfort and affection, no awkwardness had touched their table.

Aaron knew they had more to discuss, but he was all talked out. Frankly, he just wanted to clean up and go to bed with his husband, because Robert was still his husband. Whatever else was going on, he loved him, more than anything.

“Was the food okay?” Robert asked, when Aaron got up and took their plates over to the sink.

“Yes, thanks. You should cook more often, Vic isn't the only one in your family with that talent,” Aaron replied, an easy smile on his face as he stacked up the plates and pans.

“Mum taught me. We used to spend hours in the kitchen together. Dad hated it, told her to stop filling my head with useless crap,” Robert revealed, his words soft as he reminisced.

Aaron turned to face his husband, leaning against the sink, “He was wrong.”

“Was he?” Robert asked, sounding unsure. “Mum would wait until he left, then she’d whisper in my ear about how I’d be a great husband one day. I guess I failed her as well as you.”

“Robert, you're not a failure. An epic fuck up, you may be, but you’re a good husband. I wouldn't want anyone else. Things are just hard right now,” Aaron replied, twisting his wedding ring round his finger and off. He turned and put it on the kitchen counter.

Robert's loud gasp and shuddering breath made Aaron twist back immediately. Shit! His husband looked like he was having a panic attack.

“What the fuck, Robert? Are you okay?” Aaron asked, as he moved to comfort, reassure, anything to help.

“Your ring!” Robert managed to force out.

Aaron looked at his husband, then back at his wedding ring sitting on the counter, Robert's fears suddenly clear to Aaron.

“No, Robert no. I just took it off to do the dishes. I didn't change my mind. I promise,” Aaron vowed. Grabbing his ring and shoved it back on, hastily, before crossing to where Robert was, hunched in on himself.

He grabbed a hold of Robert's shoulders, “I love you, neither of us are going anywhere. Okay? Let's just go to bed. The washing up can wait ’til tomorrow.”

Robert’s breath punched out of him, in shallow rattling gusts, making Aaron frown with concern. Eventually, the rough bursts slowed, allowing Robert to speak again. “I can't be without you,” he said, curling his body around Aaron's.

“You won't have to be,” Aaron promised, wrapping his arms around Robert and not letting go.


End file.
